1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety link for interconnecting spaced objects. More particularly, the present invention relates to a self-closing snap hook having a pivoted gate which will overlie a substantial portion of the shank of the hook in the open position in order to provide an unobstructed and extra large mouth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Links have been developed to interconnect a plurality of spaced objects, such as chains, hooks, ropes and other like articles. Snap links have a hinged gate that opens and closes to permit selective engagement with an object. A snap hook is a type of link that has a generally hook-shaped member at one end. Common snap hooks are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 171,984 to Bulwinkle, U.S. Pat. No. 1,516,875 to Allen, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 227,221 to Dillaby. These conventional snap hooks essentially have three components; engaging means or eyelet, hook and hinged gate. Snap hooks are generally formed of a singular body and are usually made of metal. The eyelet and gate, on the other hand, can either be formed integrally with the body, or may be connected thereto.
The eyelet is generally an annular ring defining a central hole. The eyelet attaches to a first object, normally in a permanent fashion. However, as shown by Allen, et al., eyelets are also known having a gate for attachment and detachment of the eyelet with the desired object. As further shown by Allen, et al., swivel snap hooks permit the eyelet to swivel about the hook portion.
The hook portion generally has a shank section leading into a curved top section forming the generally hook shape. The shank section is the portion of the snap hook that extends from the eyelet up to the curved section. The lower portion of the shank is connected to the eyelet, and the top of the shank connects to the curved section of the hook. The curved section of the hook functions to fasten with the second spaced object.
The curved section of the hook terminates in a receiving end where the second spaced object is received. The receiving end of the curved or hook section defines an opening or mouth of the snap hook. The hinged gate attaches at a securing section of the snap hook. The securing section is generally located at the base of the shank. The hinged gate attaches to the securing section and extends linearly to rest on the inner side of the receiving end of the hook.
The gate operates to close the opening defined by the receiving end of the hook so that the gate must be opened before an object may be attached or detached. The gate is normally attached to the snap hook in a manner which creates a spring or biasing action to maintain the gate in a closed position. A force is therefore necessary to be applied to open the gate, which pivots about the securing position on the snap hook.
Various shapes have been employed for conventional links. FIGS. 1a, 1b and 1c illustrate one type of prior art link 100 in which the body of the link consists of a single round metal shank formed in a generally C-shape with two ends, a securing end 25 and a receiving end 20. The oblong C-shape of link 100 forms a mouth 29 between ends 20 and 25. As further shown in FIG. 1b, gate 50 is a single piece typically made of heavy round metal wire, having two ends 74, 76. The gate wire is bent to form an oblong shape having a closed U-shaped head 58, a long arm 54 and a short arm 56 which converge upwardly. The ends 74, 76 of gate 50 are each turned inward at a rounded right angle to form stems 84, 86, respectively. One of arms 54, 56 is raised with respect to the other arm by being pivoted or twisted at the point connecting the arm to head 58. Accordingly, if gate 50 is placed on a level surface, the head 58 and one arm 54, 56 will lay flat, while the other arm will form an upward angle with the surface. This result will occur regardless of which arm 54, 56 is placed on the level surface.
The securing end 25 of link 100 is slightly tapered to form flattened side surfaces, and two linearly adjacent supporting holes 24, 26 are bored therethrough. The diameter of the wire for gate 50 is substantially smaller than the diameter of link 100 so that stems 84, 86 of gate 50 fit into the supporting holes 24, 26, respectively with the ends being peened over. The stems 84, 86 are of sufficient length to pass into the entire length of supporting holes 24, 26, respectively, without extending outside the respective supporting hole 24, 26. Supporting holes 24, 26 pivotally connect gate 50 with link 100 so that gate 50 may be opened and closed.
In the closed position of FIG. 1a, gate 50 extends to the inside lip 28 of the receiving end 20 of link 100. Since one arm 54, 56 of gate 50 is twisted and supporting holes 24, 26 are linearly aligned, a spring-like force is created when gate 50 is connected to the securing end 25. Accordingly, head 58 of gate 50 is biased to the closed position against the inside of lip 28 of the receiving end 20 of link 100. As shown in FIG. 1c, gate 50 may be opened by applying an inward force on the gate. In the open position, arms 54, 56 become twisted in opposition to the position gate 50 assumes in the at rest position. Accordingly, the long arm 54 will recede further into link 100 than short arm 56, as shown in FIG. 1c. Consequently, the further gate 50 is opened, the greater the force required so that gate 50 becomes more difficult to open as the gate is urged toward the open position shown in FIG. 1c with the holes and length of arms serving to form a stop or cause bending of head 58.
This conventional link has further disadvantages. The gates are straight, so that when gate 50 is opened, a space is created between the gate and the shank. For instance, as shown in FIG. 1c, wasted space is created between gate 50 and the upper portion of link 100. Consequently, the size of the opening created when gate 50 is opened is substantially limited. In addition, the lateral stability of gate 50 is solely dependent upon the support that supporting holes 24, 26 provide to stems 84, 86.